User talk:Archimedes Jarol
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Death of Integrity.jpg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Notable Space Hulks Article Greetings Adept Archimedes, Thank you for your recent addition of Notable Space Hulks article to the Warhammer 40K Wiki. However, with that being said, unfortunately this article was deemed redundant, as we already have a [http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Hulk#Notable_Space_Hulks Notable Space Hulks] under the Space Hulk article. Therefore, the Warhammer 40K Moderatii have decided to resign the redundant article to the cold reaches of the void. Thank you for your understanding. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Greetings once again Adept Archimedes Jarol! No worries! We've all got to start somewhere. I went ahead and added your pertinent info about the Death of Integrity to the appropriate article. If you have any further questions, don't hesitate to ask! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Space Hulk Article Archimedes Jarol, Thank you for your recent edit to the Space Hulk article. However, with that being said, there was an issue with your recent addition to the page. The image you added (though an excellent reference as far as what the inside of a Space Hulk looks like when a Space Marine Chapter is cleansing it of Genestealers), you once again failed to post the image in accordance to standard wiki procedures. Once again, please refer to the following: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Warhammer 40K: Manual of Style] (Pay particular attention to the Images section and the format that we use.) Here on the WH40K Wiki, we typically place images at the beginning of a paragraph, not sticking an image arbitrarily in the middle of a paragraph. Also, keep in mind, the size of the picture should be the established 250px (pixels) when you are posting the image. You can manual change the size of the picture when editing under the Source tab of a particular page. Make sure after posting an image and hitting the Publish button, that you go back and right-click the image in a new page. If you have any doubt as to the validity of the image you want to use, please leave me a message on my Talk Page, along with the image in question, so that we can determine whether or not it should be used. Though we appreciate the efforts of all our editors on the wiki, you have shown thus far, that you continue to fail to comply with simple directions. If you continue to fail to ignore the established rules of this wiki, the Moderators will be forced to temporarily block your account for a few days. If this behavior continues we will have no choice but to ban your account permanently. Typically, this only occurs as a last resort, as we do not like having to ban any of our contributors, but rules are rules. For your sake, go over the posted links above, read them over carefully, and after you have done so you may continue to contribute to the wiki as long as you comply to the established rules. Thank you for your understanding. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk)